No me dejes sola, por favor
by KuroPoniko
Summary: El pasado de Mary, la niña que actualmente conocemos, lo que provoco que la pequeña llegara a la locura. . . No soy muy buena en los summarys


HOLA LECTORES FANS DE IB :D, ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FIC DE IB. ESTO LO ESCRIBO POR UNA COSA QUE ME IMAGINE DE MARY, A PESAR DE QUE LA ODIE POR MATAR A GARRY…NO SE, ME DIO PENITA :C, ELLA ERA SOLO UNA NIÑA QUE SOLO BUSCABA AMIGOS…SE EQUIVOCO EN LA MANERA DE HACERLOS, PERO DESPUES DE TODO, POR MAS QUE A ALGUIEN LE GUSTE ESTAR SOLOS NO EXISTE EXACTAMENTE ALGUIEN QUE SEA CAPAZ DE SOPORTARLA POR SIEMPRE.

A CIERTO, SE ME OCURRIO QUE PODRIAN ESCUCHAR CIERTAS PARTES CON MUSICA :3, VEAMOS, DONDE DICE ¨**NO ENTIENDO, NO ENTIENDO**¨, ESCRITO EN NEGRITA, SUPONGO QUE QUEDARIA BIEN SI REPRODUCEN EN YOUTUBE **DISINTEGRATING **de **Myuuji**, y donde dice ¨**TODOS ESOS RECUERDOS**¨, quedaría bien según yo la de **Lilium** versión de piano según yo, es opcional por cierto :3, sino quieren pues no pongan, solo es una sugerencia.

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A KOURI, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA.

* * *

La pálida luz de la fría y hermosa luna se atravesaba a través de aquella ventana donde habitaba aquel hombre misterioso cuya pasión se centraba en el arte, cada sentimiento de él era pasmado en ese lienzo de color blanco, que con cada pincelada se iba llenando de colores.

Era un hombre solitario y misterioso, a pesar de vivir lo suficientemente feliz cumpliendo su sueño del pintar, debido a la soledad jamás pudo construir una familia, lo cual le dolía, puesto que le hubiese agradado y hacerlo el hombre más feliz del mundo si en esos momentos hubiera algun niño que pudiera llamarlo ¨padre¨, no le hubiese importado lo desordenado que este pudiera haber sido.

Se decidió por postrar ese deseo frustrado en el lienzo, se decidió por pintar una hermosa mentira que a pesar de no ser más que una simple ilusión, cada pintada lo movía con los sentimientos que nunca antes había puesto en algun trabajo.

Al terminar su trabajo se sintió más satisfecho que nunca, pasmado en el lienzo, se apreciaba una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios como el oro, de ojos azul como el enorme océano, vestido de un verde resplandeciente, mirada tierna e inocente, era la nueva pequeña niña de Guertena, a pesar de no ser más que una ilusión.

Aquel trabajo tenía una enorme concentración de sentimientos y deseos, una parte del alma del hombre se hallaba postrada en la pintura.

Guertena empezó a llorar, a pesar de estar satisfecho y haber logrado su mejor trabajo, le hubiera gustado que esa niña hubiera sido basada en alguien real y no sacada de su imaginación. Perdido en el llanto, pudo sentir unos pequeños brazos alrededor de su cabeza, ante sus ojos, su dulce creación tomo forma, la pequeña lo abrazo más fuerte.

-No llores, Mary se siente triste cuando papa lo está-dijo la pequeña con una sensación de tristeza, entonces Guertena rompió en llanto de felicidad abrazando a Mary, incluso si eso probablemente no era nada más que una jugarreta de su mente se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo.

.

Al día siguiente, Guertena se encontraba buscando inspiración, volteaba sonriente de reojo hacia atrás, viendo como la pequeña curiosa y encantada veía todos los trabajos de su padre.

-¡Kya! ¡Que chica tan mona! ¡Que linda!-exclamo alegre Mary contemplando a la dama de rojo-¡Papi! ¿Tú de verdad creaste todo esto?-pregunto Mary.

-Sí, todo esto es en lo que papa gasta su tiempo-respondió feliz Guertena al ver la emoción de la rubia.

-¡Que tiempo tan bien gastado!...-respondió Mary, quedándose de repente pensativa, Guertena quedo serio unos segundos hasta que la pequeña hablo-¡Ya se!, cuando sea mayor, ¡Quiero ser como papa!-

Cuando Mary menciono esas palabras, los ojos de Guertena se cristalizaron mientras una sonrisa dibujaba su rostro, Mary se sintió mal-¡Papa quiere llorar! ¡Perdón! ¿Fue algo que dije?-

A lo que él respondió…

-Si…fue algo que dijiste…eso que dijiste me ha hecho muy…feliz…-respondió intentando contenerse, Mary miro confundida-¡Me acabas de hacer el padre más feliz del mundo!-dicho esto, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, ella con su pequeña mano limpio la lagrima.

-…si papi es feliz, Mary también lo será-respondió Mary sonriendo, entonces Guertena la abrazo a lo que Mary le correspondió, era una escena tan feliz.

.

Una semana después del nacimiento de Mary y la vida gris de Guertena se tiño de colores con la llegada de la pequeña, la niña se agarraba dibujando y pintando con un set de artista principiante que su padre le había comprado.

-Mira papa-una vez terminado el dibujo Mary fue hacia su padre mostrándole su dibujo, se podría apreciar a ella y su padre felices abrazándose-¡Este eres tú, y esta soy yo!

-Está muy lindo-sonrió Guertena tomando el dibujo-¿Puedo quedármelo?-

-¡Claro! ¡Es un regalo para ti!-asintió contenta Mary, entonces Guertena sonrió también y puso el dibujo en uno de sus bolsillos-Ah, hablando de regalos… ¡También tengo algo para ti!-

Dicho esto, Mary se emocionó mientras Guertena buscaba en uno de los cajones, entonces saco de ahí, una muñeca de trapo el cual era una réplica de Mary en versión muñeca de trapo, cabello hecho de hilos gruesos amarillos, botones azules, un vestido azul y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, Mary se alegró y abrazo a la muñeca.

-¡Gracias!-le sonrió Mary abrazando con emoción a su muñeca.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado-le correspondió a su sonrisa-Es mi primera vez en esto de las muñecas, así que no es la mejor-entonces Mary se molestó.

-¡Claro que es la mejor!, fue hecha por papi, ¿Qué muñeca puede ser mejor que una hecha por papi?-refunfuño Mary, entonces Guertena sonrió.

De repente, Guertena comenzó a toser fuertemente logrando así espantar a Mary.

-¡Papá!-exclamo atemorizada Mary acercándose rápidamente a él, entonces el dejo de toser.

-No te preocupes…Mary…-le respondió Guertena-Todo está bien-

-¡Pero papá comenzó a toser fuertemente!-respondió Mary aun preocupada.

-No te preocupes por mí, todo está bien-contesto el hombre sonriendo para tranquilizarla, ella intento calmarse.

.

Mary había despertado, Guertena había tomado una de las habitaciones que se encontraba sola para decorarla y dársela a Mary, ella pudo escuchar murmullos, entonces abrazando fuertemente a su muñeca, se dirigió lentamente a la habitación de su padre, pudo ver, lo que al parecer eran hermanos de Guertena, llorando y lamentándose, entonces Mary entro, su piel palideció al ver en el suelo, pañuelos llenos de sangre, al voltear a la cama, contemplo a Guertena agonizando mientras tosía.

-¡PAPÁ!-grito Mary corriendo hacia su padre, la familia miro sorprendida a Mary, no recordaban que Guertena hubiera tenido hijos.

-Mary…-dijo en tono moribundo Guertena al escuchar la voz de la pequeña.

-¡Papi! ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué estas así papi?-exclamo Mary al borde del llanto abrazando a su padre, a lo que él respondió, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba.

-Lamento que…me estés viendo en este estado…a pesar de que esto duela…me siento feliz porque poder verte antes de partir…-respondió mientras lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

**-¡No entiendo! ¡No entiendo!-**contesto Mary esforzándose más por no llorar, no podía aceptarlo, simplemente no quería aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo, de repente, Guertena le puso un sobre sobre las delicadas manos de la pequeña.

-Hasta luego…mi…dulce niña…-fueron las últimas palabras que Guertena dijo, antes de dar el último respiro y cerrar por última vez sus ojos, Mary ya no pudo contenerse y comenzó a romper en llanto y dolor.

-¡PAPÁ! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA!-gritaba llorando y desesperada la pequeña mientras agitaba con todas sus fuerzas a su padre para despertarlo, todos comenzaron a alejarla-¡DEJENME! ¡PAPÁ DESPIERTA!-

-¡Por favor tranquila!-exclamo Jane, la hermana menor de Guertena mientras abrazaba a Mary intentando tranquilizar a Mary-¡A todos nos duele! ¡Pero hay que controlarnos!-

-¡PAPÁ!-no paraba de gritar Mary, el dolor la sucumbía, entonces Lennon, el hermano mayor de Guertena y Jane, tomo a Mary de los hombros.

-¡Lamento que esto esté pasando!... ¡Pero lastimosamente tenemos que aceptarlo!... ¡El no despertara!-respondió Lennon recorriendo lágrimas en sus mejillas ya que para todos los presentes era una escena dolorosa.

-¡Se más sensible! ¡La pequeña acaba de perder a su padre!... ¡No puedes decirle tan directo el asunto!-regaño Jane a Lennon abrazando por la espalda a Mary, la cual aún se encontraba llorando a todo pulmón.

De la nada, comenzó a llover, las gotas de agua que chocaban contra la ventana de aquella habitación donde el dolor se encontraba hacia la escena más deprimente, Mary siguió llorando, Jane la abrazaba intentando tranquilizarla mientras Lennon buscaba como decirle la realidad sin hacerla sentir peor, el luto gobernaba esa mañana donde el cielo estaba teñido de gris y la lluvia no cesaba.

.

Al día siguiente, otra lluvia pero esta vez ligera recorría las calles y la tierra. Jane, Lennon y Mary acababan de regresar del funeral de Guertena, a la casa donde una vez había habitado ese misterioso artista, Lennon y Jane decidieron quedarse a vivir ahí para quedarse al cuidado de la pequeña, Lennon había salido a traer las pertenencias, dejando así a Jane y Mary solas, Jane pudo contemplar a Mary, quien veía deprimida la lluvia sentada en su cama, con un elegante vestido del color del luto abrazando a la muñeca que su padre le había regalado, entonces Jane suspiro y se sentó al lado de Mary.

-Se cómo te sientes-dijo Jane, Mary a pesar de voltear a verla la estaba escuchando-Cuando nuestro padre murió, Guertena y yo quedamos igual que tu… no queríamos aceptar la cruel realidad, nuestra madre había muerto cuando Lennon tenía 12, tu padre 10 mientras que yo 6, Lennon con ese hecho maduro rápidamente, pero para tu padre y yo nuestro papa era lo único que teníamos…aparte de Lennon claro. Sin embargo papá murió cuando yo tenía 10, Guertena y yo reaccionamos igual que tú, desde entonces Lennon se hizo cargo de nosotros-

La depresión que sentía Mary logro que la pequeña no comprendiera exactamente las palabras de la mujer.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que…tu caso es diferente ya que eres hija única, pero ten en cuenta, que nos tendrás a Lennon y a mí, Guertena te estará cuidando también, desde el paraíso, un lugar donde no sufrirá más-agrego Jane, entonces Mary volvió a llorar abrazando a Jane, ella le correspondió el abrazo, ahora la pequeña necesitaba ayuda para aceptar la situación.

.

Mary luego de haberse quedado dormida de tanto llorar, despertó en un lugar misterioso, Mary quedo confundida, entonces se levantó y comenzó a explorar.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto asustada Mary, pero siguió caminando, entonces pudo ver, los trabajos de su padre colgadas en lo que parecía ser una galería.

-Tu nuevo hogar-se oyó una tétrica voz que erizo la piel de la pequeña, volteo lentamente hacia atrás, pego un grito y se tiro al suelo, al ver a una muñeca gigante realmente perturbadora atrás suyo, una muñeca de cabellos oscuros, piel azul, una sonrisa perturbadora color rojo con coceduras, ojos rojos, Mary se alejaba aun en el suelo lentamente de la muñeca.

-No te asustes pequeña…no te hare daño, solo quiero hacerte ver…la realidad-dijo la muñeca, logrando así perturbar a Mary-Lastimosamente tienes que aceptar, ahora eres de los nuestros, resistirse no cambiara nada…incluso si es doloroso es inevitable, no somos más que exhibiciones, aquí quedaremos eternamente, complaciendo a los apreciadores de arte, eternamente…tu padre no vive más, toda esperanza de ser ¨humano¨ está perdida, estarás pintada sin esperanza, por toda la eternidad-

Las palabras de la muñeca lograron desesperar a Mary, de repente recordó, el sobre que su padre le había entregado antes de morir, entonces desesperadamente busco en sus bolsillos,

-¿Buscabas esto?-pregunto la muñeca con un sobre en mano, a lo que la pequeña se desesperó, poniéndose de pie comenzó a correr hacia la muñeca, sin embargo la muñeca se tragó el sobre haciendo que Mary se detuviera a llorar.

-¡Quiero irme de aquí! ¡Quiero volver con Jane! ¡Quiero volver con papá!-lloro Mary en el suelo tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Recuerda que no hay esperanza, querida-recordó la muñeca.

El dolor, la desesperación, la soledad y la confusión sucumbían a Mary, se encontraba agobiada pensando, ¿Por qué la felicidad tiene que terminar?, cada parte de su cordura, se encontraba corrompiéndose cada vez más, cada segundo, cada pensamiento, era dolorosa, sin embargo…Mary llego a un punto en el cual la línea entre la cordura y la locura se rompió, entonces Mary se paró, y sonrió desesperadamente.

-No hay esperanza-dijo Mary con una sonrisa fingida y lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, la dama de rojo, quien se encontraba atrás, le dolió ver a la pequeña en ese estado de confusión.

A partir de ese entonces dos niñas vivían en ese cuerpo, una tierna y esperanzada, una loca y atormentada en busca de compañía.

.

.

.

**Todos esos recuerdos** pasaron sobre la mente de Mary quien se hallaba envuelta en llamas, Ib se encontraba sollozando, mientras Garry se encontraba molesto pero sorprendido, tanto tiempo queriendo un amigo y salir de ese infierno, se había echado a perder por cometer el error de enloquecer.

La pequeña no paraba de sollozar mientras se extinguía en el fuego, de repente, pudo sentir un abrazo, era su padre, quien la estaba acompañando en sus últimos momentos.

-Finalmente alcanzaras la felicidad, mi dulce, dulce, pequeña niña-le susurro Guertena, a lo que Mary sonrió, aun en las llamas pudo sentirse liberada. Finalmente, se extinguió en cenizas al igual que el fuego.

-Eso en parte fue…doloroso-comento Garry tranquilizándose.

-A pesar de que intento matarnos…solo buscaba amigos…-dijo Ib tranquilizándose.

-Si, pobre-contesto el peli purpura algo triste.

-Pero…me alegra saber que finalmente será feliz-añadió Ib intentando alegrar la situación, ya era hora finalmente de irse, antes de salir de la habitación pudieron escuchar.

¨¡Gracias!¨, un agradecimiento que se disolvió en el viento, finalmente, a pesar de todo, obtuvieron lo que buscaban.

* * *

Y ESO FUE TODO. NO SE, ES QUE MARY ME DIO MUCHA PENITA, Y PUES DE LA NADA SE ME OCURRIO ESTO…INTENTE HACERLO CON MAS SENTIMIENTO QUE EN OTROS FICS QUE HE ESCRITO, PERO EXACTAMENTE NO SE COMO ME HAYA QUEDADO XD.

BUENO, DECIDI AÑADIR A JANE Y LENNON PORQUE NO SE, HUBIERA SIDO DEPRIMENTE UN FUNERAL DONDE LA HIJA SUFRE SOLA :C.

Y BIEN, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO :D


End file.
